Demam
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Karma terbaring sakit di ruang kesehatan. Terus, kenapa?/"Saat sakit kau jadi lebih mudah marah-marah, ya. Kau ini sakit atau sedang PMS?"/AsaKaru/Oneshot/Mind to RnR?


**Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Ayako Daisuke**

* * *

 **My first AsaKaru fic ^^/ Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Demam**

* * *

Bel sudah berdentang. Tanda SMA Kunugigaoka sudah menyelesaikan dua jam pelajaran dan saatnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Murid-murid sudah berlarian ke kantin. Takut kantin penuh dan mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk.

Tapi, berbeda dengan setan merah satu ini.

Karma Akabane, harus terpaksa meringkuk di dalam selimut di ruang kesehatan. Tubuhnya panas tapi ia mengigil kedinginan. Ia terkena demam.

Karma tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan tumbang di sekolah. Memang, sih sebelum berangkat tadi ia sudah merasa tidak enak badan. Ia kira dengan hadir di kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran, ia akan merasa lebih baik. Tapi, ternyata malah bertambah parah.

Ugh, padahal Karma tidak pernah sakit di sekolah sebelumnya.

Ruang kesehatan begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar keributan murid-murid di luar. Bagaimana tidak, hanya Karma yang ada di sini. Karma memeluk guling erat. Suhu panas terus-terusan keluar dari pori-porinya. Ia tidak terbiasa sepi seperti ini. Biasanya jika ia sakit di rumah, ada teman-temannya di kelas 3-E dan guru gurita kuning menyebalkan itu datang menjenguknya. Tapi, setelah kelulusan, semuanya berpencar. Hanya Karma yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di SMA Kunugigaoka.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjengukku," batin Karma seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Karma memang sangat sensitif saat sedang sakit.

Anak tunggal keluaga Akaane itu pun memilik memejamkan matanya saat mendengarkan pintu ruangan kesehatan terbuka. Karma mengabaikannya. Siapa juga yang mau menjenguknya? Paling hanya anak-anak malas yang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya dengan dalih 'tidak enak badan'. Cih, semoga saja jadi sakit sungguhan.

"Yo, Akabane!"

Jantung Karma seakan berhenti sejenak. Ia sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Cepat-cepat saja Karma bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Asano—,"

Nyut!

Bruk!

Sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar. Karena bangkit dengan tiba-tiba, kepala Karma merasa pusing mendadak dan langsung ambruk kembali. Karma pun memijat pelipisnya.

"A-Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Karma seraya melirik Asano. Musuhnya (baca:kekasihnya) itu sedang bersandar di dinding ruang kesehatan seraya bersedekap.

Benar juga, masih ada Gakushuu Asano yang mau menjenguknya.

"Aku tadi mencarimu. Tapi, teman sekelasmu bilang kau sakit dan berada di ruang kesehatan. Jadi aku ke sini."

"Oh."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara napas berat Karma di sini. Dan detik jam dinding. Dan orang-orang di luar.

"Kau sudah melihatku, 'kan? Sekarang pergilah. Aku mau istirahat," ucap Karma ketus seraya berbalik memunggungi Asano. Namun, Asano sudah kebal dengan nada itu. Menjadi kekasih Karma Akabane selama tiga tahun membuat Asano belajar sedikit banyaknya mengenai Karma.

Asano pun duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Karma berbaring. Ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Karma.

"Panas," gumamnya. "Kau memang sakit."

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong?! Singkirkan tanganmu sana!" Bilangnya begitu. Tapi, Karma sendiri pun tidak menyingkirkan tangan Asano dari dahinya.

Asano mengubah posisinya. Entah Karma menyadarinya atau tidak. "Saat sakit kau jadi lebih mudah marah-marah, ya. Kau ini sakit atau sedang PMS?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Karma.

"Haaah?!" protes Karma seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. "Kau tahu, Asano? Kau—mmph!"

Belum selesai Karma mengeluarkan protesnya, Asano langsung membungkam bibir Karma dengan bibirnya. Sejak kapan Asano berada di atas tubuh Karma? Bibir Asano terus melumat bibir Karma lembut namun bergairah. Walaupun tidak semanis seperti biasanya karena Karma sedang sakit, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan. Sikap Karma pun masih seperti biasannya. Pasrah dan selalu siap di dominasi.

"Ini ruang kesehatan, mesum. Apa kau tidak takut seseorang masuk?" tanya Karma setengah berbisik. Dengan benang saliva yang bertaut menjembatani bibirnya dan bibir Asano dan dengan tatapan sayunya. Sedangkan Asano hanya menyeringai..

"Ciuman bisa memindahkan demam, Akabane. Aku sedang berusaha membantumu sembuh," jawabnya seraya mencium bibir Karma kembali. Kali ini lidahnya turut andil.

Kalau sudah begini, Karma tahu ia takkan punya kesempatan untuk menghentikan Asano. Karma tidak bisa mengalahkan Asano jika menyangkut 'posisi' seperti ia mengalahkannya di bidang pelajaran.

Karma benci mengakui ini. Tapi, ia senang berada di 'bawah' Asano di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tertular demamku."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Hai penghuni fandom AnsaKyou terutama AsaKaru shipper! Ayako Daisuke disini, salam kenal ^^/**

 **Ini fic AnsaKyou pertama saya, semoga kalian suka!**

 **Yah, saya cuma mau ngeramein fic AsaKaru aja soalnya sepi banget dan saya kurang asupan /plak**

 **Last, Mind to RnR?**


End file.
